The present invention relates generally to packaging systems and more specifically to a packing insert for use in a packaging system for fragile components.
Previous approaches to shipping fragile components (i.e., hard drives) have typically utilized substances such as resilient foam, as well as adhesives and other non-recyclable materials when packaging such components. Typically in the case of hard drives, the maximum force that can be applied to all axes in a conventional hard drive is approximately 70 Gs.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a typical packaging system 10 for a hard drive. The system includes a polyurethane bottom cushion 12, a polyurethane middle cushion 14, a polyurethane top cushion 16 and a corrugated tray 18, all of which fit into a corrugated carton 10. Utilizing this approach, the hard drive to be shipped (not shown) is inserted between the polyurethane top cushion 16 and the polyurethane bottom cushion 12, through the polyurethane middle cushion 14. Although the system 10 works acceptably to protect the hard drive below the 70 G fragility level, it has two major drawbacks. A first major drawback to this system is the high cost of the polyurethane material. A second major drawback is that polyurethane is not biodegradable and thus not environment-friendly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method which is lower in cost, utilizes environmentally safe and recyclable materials, and yet safely protects fragile components from any potential damage that can be caused during the shipping process. The present invention addresses such a need.
A packaging system for a component is disclosed. The packaging system comprises a box and a carrier within the box. The packaging system also includes a compressible and shock-absorbent packing insert, wherein the packing insert is placed above a component after nesting the component within the carrier.
Accordingly, the packaging system in accordance with the present invention employs low cost, environment-friendly material to protect fragile components from any potential damage that can be caused during the shipping process.